Behind the curtain
by I-saw-it-first
Summary: Alice Trancy is the elder sister of Alois trancy, quiet, shy, and the picture perfect sister. She is beautiful, but loyal only to the Trancy household it seems, but what really goes on in her mind? (A/N: In this Ciel and Alois are 15 and Alice is 16)
1. Chapter 1

Happy. Obediant. Loyal. Kind. Caring. Beautiful. Loving.  
All words people use to describe me.  
Alice Trancy, loyal, doting, protective elder sister to the Earl Alois Trancy.  
I suppose I was happy once, before He came.  
Alois Trancy.  
My brother. I can barely call him that, he acts like no brother of mine. I suppose you could call him kind, caring and loving.  
If you only saw him from afar.  
I see him up close, every day, trapped inside this enormous manor which feels so small with Him in it. I spend most days in the library or my room. I leave for meals, balls, and to attend other social events with my brother. I am the picture perfect sister. I stand quiet and still next to Alois, a small 'adoring' smile on my face, pretending to truly care for my beautiful brother. I don't.  
I hate him.  
But I must play my role, posing next to him like a beautiful porcelain doll.  
Otherwise, he'll break me.  
This is all I know.  
Acting the part to avoid the pain.  
Day in day out.  
Masking my thoughts.  
Being a proper lady.  
It's all I'll ever know.  
Until the day he kills me.


	2. Chapter 2

"ALICE!"A screech echoes throughout the manor as Alois slams my bedroom door, stomping his way to the library. I snap shut my book quietly, a look of faint irritation crossing my face before I plaster on an expression of meek obediance, standing and straightening my black floor length gown, adjusting the high collar around my neck. I twiddle the large black stoned ring that rested on my index finger anxiously as I wait for the boy to reach the door, where he slams it open, looking me up and down with his ice blue eyes squinted in distaste.  
"What do you want Alois?" I ask quietly. He snorts and walks further into the room.  
"We're holding a ball tonight." He says coldly. "You must wear something more APPROPRIATE. I don't understand why you wear these drab old rags anyway, there's no COLOUR." He remarks scornfully, circling me like a hungry predator. Instinctively I flinch away and he grins wickedly, darting out a hand to grab my short golden locks, tugging harshly as he brings his face down to my level. "What's the matter Alice? Afraid of you big bad brother?" He whispers into my ear. I say nothing, fighting the urge to shove him away as he tugs harder and harder on my hair. I feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall, refusing to let him win. His twisted smile grows bored and he pulls my light locks down sharply, smoothly kicking my feet out from under me so that I land on the hard wooden floor, thumping my head on the polished boards. Before I can attempt to push myself up, Alois steps a slightly heeled boot onto my stomach, looking down at me with a lip curled in disgust. "See, this is where you belong dear sister, at my feet." He says softly before stamping harshly on my stomach, a small cry of pain emitting from my mouth. He removes his foot and gives me a kick to the side so I curl up and grunt before leaving, slamming the door behind me, calling for Hannah to run him a bath. I grimace as I push myself up, clutching my side and standing on wobbly legs, still refusing to let any tears spill. It doesn't take me long to get to my room, where I change into a robe and enter the bathroom so as to wash myself before changing for the ball. I scowl in the mirror at the thought of having to stand there fawning over my brother, spending the whole evening acting as though there wasn't a large bootprint shaped bruise on my body. I sighed and began to hurry, remembering Alois' anger the last time I'd been late for a social event.

~time skip~  
~also POV change~  
Ciel Phantomhive steps from his carriage with the help from his tall butler, rubbing his arms and shivering a little in the cold December air. For the millionth time that night he wishes he could have stayed in tonight, relaxing in his study with perhaps a peice aof cake from Sebastian. But, unfortunately, he had to come to some silly ball held by the Trancy brat in order to hold up his status as an honourable nobleman. He sighs as he sets off up the gravel path leading up to the Trancy Manor, the double doors opened wide as gracious nobleman and their partners step into a lavishly decorated ballroom, exclaiming at the glinting chandeliers, shining glass sculptures and sparkling drinks being passed around by the purple haired triplet servants. Indeed even Ciel sucked in a small breath as looked at the splendid silver and ice blue colours decoration the walls and cieling. The host himself was laughing with a small group of older businessmen, but as soon he caught sight of Ciel he sprinted over, laughing and twirling with a gleam in his cold blue eyes. When he reached Ciel he embraced him in a tight hug, giggling when he felt Ciel stiffen at his touch.  
"Why Ciel Phantomhive, how lovely to see you" he said with his usual singsong voice. Ciel scowled.  
"Trancy." He acknowledged before turning pointedly away, starting up a conversation a passing gentleman who he'd had previous business dealings with. Alois soon bored of this talk and turned to make his way over the to the ornate staircase at the front of the room, the banisters glistening with the delicate lengths of tinsel twisting around them. He cleared his throat whne he reached the top, and Claude tapped a small crystal glass to capture everyones attention. Alois smiled and extended an arm to his right.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for attending my ball, and it gives me great pleasure to introduce my sister, the Lady Alice Trancy" On cue Alice stepped out onto the stairs, smiling and waving an arm as applause rang through the ball room. Men and women all whispered and ahhed at the sight of the slim blonde, her high necked silver dress fitting her figure perfectly, elbow length gloves sparkling in the lights, the bottom of her dress sweeping the floor lightly, a pale blue flower tucked into her hair matching the one tucked into her brothers top pocket. She took Alois' extended hand and he escorted down the stairs, bowing slightly when he let her hand go. The music started up again and the crowd dispersed into small groups, a few couples dancing in the center, and Alois went back to the group he'd been standing with. Alice wondered around the room, smiling and accepting the gushing compliments from people she couldn't remember th names of. Time passed in this manner for a while until Alice started to get the unnerving feeling she was being watched. When she turned to see where the feeling came from, her actions were interupted by Alois putting an arm around her, flashing a smile to the people around them and forcefuly steering Alice to a corner of the room.  
"Stop acting so mopey, people will start asking questions. Smile more, I will not have you showing me up" he enforced his order with a hard pinch to Alice's arm, grinning and waving with his other hand to one of their uncles. Alice flinched but quickly masked the pain with a smile and attempted to pull away from her brother. He kept her next to him for a few more seconds before pulling her into a tight hug, making sure to squeeze the bruise from earlier. "Come on Alice, enjoy yourself" he said in a louder voice, earning a couple of awh's from the passing women. He let her go and wondered off into the crowd, leaving Alice in the corner, rubbing her arm where he'd pinched it and trying not to rub her stomach. She could still feel a watchful gaze on her but decided to ignore it, heading towards some girls she recognised to engage in whatever useless prattle they were gossiping about. Before she could reach them however, she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned she came face to face with a tall gentlemen with crimson eyes. She vaguely recognised him but couldn't place where she'd seen him before. He smiled down to her and she mirrored his smile.  
"Hello sir, who might you be?" She asked graciously.  
"Hello Lady Alice, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomive household. Are you okay?" Alice raised an eyebrow at his question, smile slipping slightly.  
"But of course, why wouldn't I be?" She replied smoothly, fixing her expression quickly. It was Sebastian's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
"Miss. Trancy, pleased don't think you can get away with lying to me." He smirked slightly as Alice frowned at him. Noticing Alois glancing at her she quickly laughed and hid her annoyance.  
"I can assure you I'm not lying" Sebastian's smirk widened and he took Alice's hand leading her away from the crowd and into a corridor, seeming dark after the bright ballroom. Before she could ask what he was doing, he'd pinned her to a wall, leaning his shoulder against her, hard enough to stop her escaping but not to hurt her. He pulled her right arm towards him and pulled the glove down slightly, causing Alice to widen her eyes and struggle to move away as the bruise from Alois' earlier pinch was revealed, already a dark purplish colour. Her face flushed as Sebastian laid a finger gingerly on the mark, scowling deeply.  
"I think you were lying to me Miss. Trancy" he said irratably, releasing her arm and glaring down at her, red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness.  
"It's just a bruise, nothing more" Alice replied coldly, pulling her glove back up. She adjusted the ring on her finger and prepared to step back into the ball, but before she could open the door, someone else came in, a scowl on his face.


End file.
